lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF YTTRIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002), but a student of Einstein (Dr Th Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of the nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. (See him in photo with me). In fact, the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron are able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Natural Yttrium (Y') is composed of a single isotope 89Y. The most stable radioisotopes are 88Y which has a halph-life of 106.6 days and 91Y with a half-life of 58.51 days. All the other isotopes have half-lives of less than a day, except 87Y, which has a half-life of 79.8 hours, and 90Y, with 64 hours. The dominant decay mode below the stable 89Y is electron capture and the dominant mode after it is beta emission. Twenty-six unstable isotopes have been characterized. '''STRUCTURE OF Y-87, Y-89, Y-91, Y-93, Y-95, AND Y-97 WITH S = -1/2 ' For understanding the structure of the above nuclides you must study the following diagram of Y-78 with S = 0 having 39 protons and 39 neutrons . Here the extra n40(-1/2) gives a new structure of Y-79 with S = -1/2 which differs from the well-known structure of Y-79 with S =+5/2. Particularly the structure of the above nuclides with extra neutrons of opposite spins is based not on the well-known Y-79 with S= +5/2 but on the new structure of Y-79 with S = -1/2. '''DIAGRAM OF Y-78 WITH S = 0 This structure has a core of the parallelepiped of Mg-24 with 6 horizontal planes of opposite spins like the +Hp1, -HP2, +HP3, -HP4, +HP5 and -HP6. Under this parallelepiped is the horizontal square of negative spins (-HSQ) and over the parallelepiped is the horizontal square with negative spins (-HSQ). Here the deuterons p13n13, n14p14, p15n15 and n16p16 of -HP2,+HP3, -HP4, and +HP5 are not shown because they exist in front of the deuterons n3p3, p5n5, n7p7 and p9n9. Also the deuterons n17p17, p18n18, n19p19, and p20n20 are not shown because they exist behind the deuterons p4n4, n6p6, p8n8, and n10p10. Moreover the deuterons p37n37 and p38n38 are not shown because they exist in front of n11p11 and behind the n2p2 respectively. Note that all these 38 deuterons give S=0 and form blank positions for receiving the p39(+1/2) and n39(-1/2). That is the structure of Y-78 with 39 protons and 39 neutrons has a total spin S = 0. ' p39......n36......p36' ' +HSQ p35......n36 ' ' n26.......p12......n12..........p32' ' -HP6 p26.......n11......p11……n32 ' ' p25....... n10......p10…….... n31' ' +HP5 n25……….p9........n9 …….p31 ' ' n24.........p8........n8...........p30' ' -HP4 p24.........n7........p7........n30 ' ' p23.........n6........p6............n29' ' +HP3 n23………p5........n5……….p29 ' ' n22………p4........n4………….p28' ' -HP2 p22……..n3……..p3………..n28 ' ' p21........n2………p2...........n27' ' +HP1 n21........p1........n1..........p27 ' ' p34.......n34 ' ' -HSQ n33......p33........n39' Thus using the structure of Y-78 with S= 0 we see that when the one extra n40 (-1/2 ) fills the blank position formed by p34 and p21 it will give the Y-79 with S = -1/2. So in the presence of extra neutrons of opposite spins we get the structures of the above nuclides based on the new structure of Y-79 with S = -1/2. But in the unstable structure of Y-87 the small number of extra neutrons cannot give enough energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Y-89 the greater number of extra neutrons making two bonds per neutron are able to give enough energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. Whereas the two more extra neutrons of opposite spins of the unstable Y-91 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds unable to overcome the nn repulsions. Similarly in the unstable Y-93, Y-95, and Y-97 the extra neutrons which are more than those of the Y-89 make single bonds leading to the decay. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Y-82, Y-84, Y-90, Y-92, Y-96, Y-98, AND Y-100 After a careful analysis we found that in the presence of extra neutrons the structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on the structure of Y-78 with S=0. For example the Y-100 with S=-2 has 4 extra neutrons of negative spins and 18 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S =0. That is, the total spin of Y-100 is given by S = 0 + 4(-1/2) + 0 = -2 STRUCTURE OF Y-79, Y-81, Y-83, Y-99, Y-101, Y-103, Y-105, AND Y-107 In a careful study of the structure of Y-78 with S = 0 we see that when the n37p37 with S=-1 goes from the -HP6 to the +HSQ to fill the blank positions near the n35p36 the change of spin gives S =+2. In this case the extra n40(+1/2) makes a deuteron with p39(+1/2). In other words we get the structure of Y-79 with S = +5/2 because S = +2 + 1(+1/2) = +5/2 Then in the presence of extra neutrons we see that the structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on the structure of Y-79 with S = +5/2. For example the Y-107 with S= +5/2 has 28 more extra neutrons of opposite spins. . STRUCTURE OF Y-77 WITH S = +5/2 In the absence of two neutrons of opposite spins we see that the structure of Y-77 is based on the structure of Y-79. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Y-80, Y-86, AND Y-88 WITH S = -4 Using again the structure of Y-78 with S = 0 we see that in some cases in the presence of extra neutrons the p35n35 with S = +1 and the p38n38 with S =+1 go to the -HSQ to make horizontal bonds . Therefore the change of spins gives S = -4. That is, in the presence of extra neutrons in some cases the Y-78 has not S =0 but S =-4. Under this condition the structure of the above nuclides is based on the new structure of Y-78 with S = -4. For example the Y-80 with S = -4 based on such a structure of T-78 with S =-4 , has two extra neutrons of opposite spins. That is S = - 4 +1(+1/2) + 1(-1/2 ) = -4. Category:Fundamental physics concepts